


Takis and Birthday Cake Oreos

by thesterekshipper



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex's Parents Are Homophobic (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex's Parents Suck, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, M/M, Mermaid Reggie, Werewolf Luke Patterson, Witch Julie Molina, allusions to past luke/alex but you have to squint, but there is implied blood drinking, isn't sexual but sensual....does that make sense??, mentions of abuse by Alex's parents, not explicit, this...is definitely bordering on mature tbh, vampire alex, willie really is the best human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesterekshipper/pseuds/thesterekshipper
Summary: Luke knew something was wrong with Alex when he saw the faint red rim around his pupil. He needed to feed, but how was he supposed to do that?Supernatural elements meet Julie and the Phantoms.
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Reggie, Luke Patterson & Alex, minor Julie Molina/Luke Patterson - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 141





	Takis and Birthday Cake Oreos

**Author's Note:**

> this...I have no explanation. I had a thought and now I don't so...feel free to hate me. or enjoy it, if you'd like.  
> btw very, very minimal research on supernatural creatures. feel free to roast me about my deficiency of knowledge on the subject.

Luke and Reggie were starting to get concerned. Alex looked paler than ever, even if it probably wasn’t possible for a vampire. His eyes were still their natural color of baby blue, but they could see the little red edges near his pupil and knew he hadn’t been feeding like he should. Luke, being a werewolf himself and Alex’s longest friend, also knew that it wasn’t his fault at all. Reggie, as he was a water nymph, (otherwise known as a mermaid, basically. His mother was a haliae, making her born of the sea, so, yeah. Mermaid.) didn’t really understand the importance of feeding for a supernatural creature and couldn’t see the signs on Alex. Luke, however, had seen this before in Alex. When he was working through issues with his sexuality, he would forget to feed and caused himself to pass out. 

Luke could only guess that his current fatigue could only be caused by his parents. Alex told them earlier in the week that he was going to tell his parents that he was gay, and had a boyfriend. Willie had seriously made an impact on Alex’s life in the best way, and had accepted Alex for who he was (both being gay and a vampire. Willie was, actually, surprisingly more ecstatic about the vampire thing than the gay thing. But only for a moment). Luke appreciated how much time Willie had taken to learn about supernatural creatures even though he was a human. He wondered if Willie could see what was going on with Alex. 

Alex, who hadn’t noticed their worried stares, started to blink rapidly and ball his hands into fists. His nostrils were flared, and Luke’s heart started to beat faster. This wasn’t good at all. Alex barely had any control, and if he didn’t feed soon, he might lose the little control he had and unleash it onto either one of them. 

Before Luke could grab Alex to tell him to find something to feed on, Julie opened the door to the studio. The witch smiled brightly, and Luke was momentarily floored. She was wearing her purple floral dress that went down to her knees and her hair was down, and she looked so perfect—

But with her arrival, Alex tensed even more. Although she was a witch, she still had blood that he could easily smell the farther she came into the room. 

“Hey! Are you guys ready for rehears—woah...what’s wrong Alex? Are you okay?” 

Alex had sat down in the armchair left of the couch, and he was white-knuckling the arms. He was so tense, the veins of his hands and arms were bulging. His nostrils were still flared, and his eyes were now closed tightly. Julie had started to back away, hands out in a complacent gesture, Reggie quickly following her. They shared worried looks, then turned to Luke at the same time. 

Luke scrunched his nose angrily. He sighed heavily, then went to stand a good two meters away from Alex, but still in front of him.

“Alex. Listen, focus. You need to feed. Can you control yourself until I can go find something? Can I go to your parents for a blood supply?” 

This was apparently the wrong thing to say, as Alex’s eyes opened in fear. 

Luke’s mouth opened in shock. “Have they not been feeding you? Why?”

Alex took a deep breath in before responding, “They think I’m gay...because the blood...from the blood bank...is tainted...and they think that...that it was donated...by homosexuals...and won’t let me have any... until I get it all out of my system,” he said roughly. 

Reggie and Julie both looked horrified from where they were standing in the corner next to the door. 

“They can’t do that,” Julie said, “that’s basically abuse. They’re not letting you have meals or anything at all?”

Alex, who had closed his eyes once more, nodded his head, clearly in pain from lack of nutrition. 

Julie scoffed. “Alex, you  _ have  _ to tell someone about this! They can’t do this, that isn’t right, I mean it’s—it’s—barbaric! Reggie, back me up here!”

Before Reggie could speak, Luke chimed in. “As much as I agree and want to do something about it, that’s not the most pressing issue right now. Right now, we need to find something for Alex to feed on so that he stops from losing control. We don’t have enough time to go to the Vampire Blood Bank, so we have to come up with other ideas. Anything?”

Reggie then spoke. “What about us? Why can’t he feed off of us, it’s fine with me.” Julie nodded her head to agree.

Luke pursed his lips and shook his head no. “You guys don’t have regular blood, it’s not human blood, it has magic in it because you’re supernatural. We tried to do that last year, and my blood made Alex sick.”

“Three. Weeks.” Alex said from his spot on the chair. “I was violently sick for three weeks. Because of your... _ dog _ blood.”

Luke fumed, “I am  _ NOT  _ a dog!”

“Guys!” Julie clapped her hands to gain their attention. “Focus. What else? Does this mean that we have to find a willing human so that Alex can feed? I think my dad is home, we can ask him?” 

Alex shook his head, but Luke stomped over to him and flicked his forehead. “We are trying to help you here! If we get Julie’s dad, will you feed off of him?” 

He hissed at Luke, fangs retracted to their full size and his eyes had become almost completely red. 

“We don’t have a lot of time. Yes or no?” 

Just then, there was a voice close outside the studio door. 

“Hey! I’ve got snacks for rehearsal!”

It was Willie, sounding overly joyful and oblivious to the situation inside the studio. 

Alex started to breathe heavier at the sound of his voice, and the other three panicked. Julie started waving her hands around over her head in a “ _ what do we do?”  _ gesture, and Reggie started floundering for an answer, mouth opening wide like a fish (no pun intended). 

It was too late, because Willie had already made his way inside the door, holding copious amounts of Takis and oreos, the birthday cake ones that Julie really liked. Alex inhaled the air, and growled. No one had ever heard that sound come out of Alex, and everyone’s hairs were standing on end. Willie slowly put the snacks and his board on the ground, looking startled at Alex’s state. He looked to Luke, who was staring right back at him. Luke mouthed the word  _ slowly _ at him, and he took off his helmet at a snail pace to take small steps over to where Alex was situated. 

“Hey love, how are you? What’s up?”

Alex’s chest was heaving. He could hear Willie’s heart pounding rapidly, and frowned at the thought that he was scaring him. He sniffed, which was a bad idea, because he was overloaded with the scent of his blood, that fantastic scent. 

Alex tried to smile, “Hey baby, I’m just great.” 

Willie blushed at  _ baby. _ “Is there anything I can do to help? I brought snacks, although probably not the ones you would appreciate…” 

Alex made a breathy chuckle. “Don’t tempt me.” He heard Willie’s heart pick up once again at that. 

“Alex...look at me. Alex. I know what’s happening. I read about it in those books that Julie gave me and I know that you need human blood because you’re used to bagged human blood and you’re not acclimated to animal blood. Alex...you can. You can feed off of me, I promise it’s okay. Alex, it’s okay—”

“—I don’t want to hurt you!” Alex yelled, head brought up to look straight at Willie. Willie shook his head, then started to take big steps to reach where Alex was sitting. Luke reached out to stop him, but couldn’t catch him in time. Willie was now right in front of Alex.

“You won’t hurt me. Alex, you won’t. I love you. You won’t hurt me. It’s okay, you won’t. I trust you.”

And with that, Alex grabbed on to Willie’s waist and pulled him into his lap, nose going straight to his neck. Willie gasped, surprised at the show of speed and strength that Alex had shown, before relaxing in his grip. 

Julie and Reggie looked one move away from peeling Willie and Alex apart, but thought better of it when Luke put his hand out to stop them. Luke and Alex made eye contact, and Luke nodded his head. He started to walk where Julie and Reggie were, ushering them out while they voiced their protests. 

“Guys. Trust me. Alex and Willie will be okay. They need privacy for this. Just...trust me. Let’s go.” 

Willie tried to steady his breathing while Alex’s face was buried right next to his pulse. “Does it...hurt too much?”

“At first, yeah. A lot,” Alex said, “but then...you just...enjoy it. Is this okay?”

Willie nodded. “Alex, yes. Stop stalling love, and take what you need.”

And with that, Alex sunk his teeth into his carotid, and Willie screamed.

Luke, Julie, and Reggie were to the door of the main house when they heard it. They all turned back in worry, and Julie and Reggie looked to Luke. Luke gave them a little smile. 

“C’mon. I snagged the oreos off the floor. Let’s play mario kart.”

“Sweet!” “Oreos, yes!”

After about forty minutes, the three made their way back to the studio. Luke put his fingertips to the door to lightly push the door open. When the three stacked their heads to peak in, they saw Alex and Willie had migrated to the couch. Pushing the door all the way open, they saw them cuddled together, Alex’s arm across Willie’s shoulders and looking much perkier than he had earlier. They were looking at Willie’s phone, some video playing of cats. They looked up in tandem when the door opened, and Julie could see the residual blood and bite marks on Willie’s neck. They didn’t look too bad, but Julie would offer him a bandaid in a few minutes. 

Luke spoke first. “Are you guys okay?”

Willie and Alex looked at each other, then Alex responded, “Yeah. Yeah, we are. Never better.” 

**Author's Note:**

> so anyway if you hated it too bad and if you loved it, well then you know what I love? comments and kudos...so. :D


End file.
